He surprised you
by WeasleyMarie
Summary: Captain Swan Tudorish AU:The Swans and Jones families have been at each others throats since before The Wars Of The Roses and the king had finally had enough, decreeing that a marriage alliance was to be agreed and so thus it was decided that two Swan daughters were to marry two Jones' sons. Will there be disastrous results, or will the feud continue with more hatred than before?
1. Travelling

**So hi! This is fully dedicated to my lovely and amazing friend Magda (timelordhooks on tumblr). I've only been talking with her for a short time but she's been so wonderful to me and she's just such a great friend, not to mention she literally jumped at the mention of me writing this fic. Even though it did take me a few weeks to get the motivation cause I'd had enough of history with exams. **

**This idea basically came to me while I was procrastinating during revision. It's based upon the Percy-Neville family feud from before and after the wars of the roses. I do pride myself in historical accuracy's, however things may be completely different from original history to fit the story so I do apologize (For example: This marriage alliance never did actually happen but the Percys (Jones) did hold the Earl of Northumberland title and still do) So I hope you enjoy and if you have any questions do ask me!  
-Lisha x  
p.s if there are bad grammatical mistakes I am really sorry, I just needed to get this out.**

* * *

The feud had been going on for over 50 years; it had started before the Wars of the Roses and continued through them, seeing the rise and fall of many a king. It was 1531 before King Henry VIII had had enough of this family feud, so it was decreed that a marriage alliance between the Swans and the Jones' was to be played out, failure to do this would result in the stripping of both families well deserved titles. It was then so agreed that a year later two lady Swans were to marry two Jones men in a joint wedding, only a mere day after meeting one another for the first time...

* * *

It was early spring 1532 as the pristine white horses galloped through the greenery of Northern England, the drizzling rain making the sky look grey, as if a massive storm was brewing. The horses dragged along a dark carriage, the wheels making a squishing sound as they collided with the mud below. ''Daddy is it true that the castle is huge?'' one of the girls, the younger one asked her father whilst being sat in the carriage. He chuckled at his daughters eagerness, ''yes dear, they do'' he replied to her. The girl was no less than 20, her hair as black as a raven and running just below her shoulders, a freak accident causing her maids to have cut it this short. Her fingers were nimble and were pristine, as was the rest of her skin and her hazel eyes shone, showing a glimmer of childishness within them. She ran a hand down her lavish dress, the fabric was a deep purple, she had heard of her maidens that purple was the colour of royalty and so she had to have it. She looked up and over to her other female companion and smiled, ''Are you looking forward to meeting him Emma?''. The girl in questioned looked at her green eyes showing annoyance ''No.'' she replied flatly, ''No Anna I am not'' she clarified.

Emma's father, David, who she had been seated next to sighed, telling Anna to just ignore Emma, that she didn't mean it at all. Anna's father looked on at David, a wicked grin on his lips, ''Got a feisty one there brother, reminds me of your Mrs a lot'' he said clapping his brother on the back. ''Too much of her, James. Too much of her'' David muttered, earning another laugh from his brother. David put a hand out to his daughter for her to take, earning not even a look from Emma as she continued to stare out of the window, her blonde locks flowing out of their place in her up do as the wind flew through it, the stands now wet with the rain from outside ''Emma'' he sighed, moving his hand to move some strands of her hair back into its place before realising they were wet with rain, ''It's on the kings orders.. We had no choice'', this earned a fake laugh from her. She turned to face David, tears now brewing down her face ''Well screw the king!'' she basically shouted, ''EMMA!'' David shouted back at her, earning wide eyes from Anna and James across the carriage. David lowered his voice, wiping away the tears from his daughters eyes ''I know this is going to be hard for you Emma after what happened with your other marriage but this is going to be different for you Em. Killian seems like a ni-''

''Killian?'' she interrupted him, ''Who names their child Killian?'' David groaned and put his head in his hands before resuming to speak again ''Just be nice Emma, please?''

''Fine'' she mumbled, ''But I could have at least been allowed to bring Henry with me''

''Hey look!'' Anna quickly shouted before David could say anymore to Emma, ''We're here!''

* * *

Emma looked up at the castle in front of her, groaning inwardly at the sight of the spectacular castle, she had vowed to herself to hate everything to do with the Jones' whilst being here, that way she may have been able to get out of this ordeal. The castle stood high and mightily against the English greenery, it really was a wonderful sight to her, sure she lived in a massive manor house but this was something different, it looked magical and mystical, like something from a fairytale, the rain however stopped once they arrived meaning the castle looked even more amazing to Emma, a thought that made her want to flee immediately. This obviously wasn't the Jones' permanent residence but Emma could get used to this, especially with the treatment her and her family had received after finally getting there. Their party was greeted specifically by other members of the Jones family, their servants taking the bags to their new rooms right away from the carriage, the party then being led into the castle and taken to the great hall to wait to be officially greeted by Anna and Emma's soon to be husbands.

"Can you believe it Emma?!" Anna said to her cousin after the duo had been in the hall for almost an hour, David and James had been sent away to look over the wedding arrangements while Emma and Anna were forced to wait to meet Killian and Liam separately. Anna was to marry the oldest, Liam, apparently the Duke of Northumberland preferred a younger bride who did not have any children, leaving Emma to marry his younger brother, Killian. Anna had literally jumped at the chance, feeling the opportunity to do something for the Swan family, her sister Elizabeth had married 2 years previous and she felt she needed to so as well, to honour the family. Emma, however was less than thrilled, she'd already had her marriage in life and she didn't need another one, especially with a man she was supposedly meant to have hated up to this point in her life, all on the order of the blasted king. She felt it pathetic, like two silly marriages would fix years and years of rivalry, it was stupid and she had been resisting it ever since David had told her that she was betrothed to Killian. She didn't want this, she was happy to live her life in the Swan manor with her son, Henry, but according to the king, this was not to play out. "Believe what?" Emma replied from the other side of the room, Emma had sat down in the chairs provided for them, Anna however had took to looking around the hall, her childlike wonder taking the best of her. "That we're both to be married tomorrow!" Anna almost squealed, doing an unladylike jump in the process, "it's like something out of a dream!"  
"More like a nightmare" Emma muttered quickly throwing a smile at Anna as she looked at her bewildered, not sure of what Emma said for being so far away. "Just all the gowns and the people and the flowers! We can't forget the flowers!" She gushed, coming over to sit on the other chair with Emma. Emma smiled at this, looking at her cousin in awe, she didn't realise the hardship of marriage yet, she was so innocent that it hurt Emma, just a little bit. Anna was never involved in any of this rivalry, she'd stay home and never go out in the town they lived in so she was still innocent, she obviously wasn't aware of just what this marriage entailed. Anna thought she would marry Liam and fall in love straight away, just like her sister Elizabeth had done to her husband William, but not everyone was that lucky.

"Is your mother coming?" Anna suddenly asked, her voice a whisper. Emma's head whipped up and she took Anna's hands in her own, knowing the nature of the question "Anna.." Emma said "your mother is always going to with you", she pointed at Anna's heart "in here". Anna looked up at Emma, a few tears in her eyes, "I know" she whispered before speaking up "I just wish she was here, I love your mother because she helped me cope and I love my father with all my heart, I ju-"  
"You just need your mothers touch" Emma said interrupting her, she stroked her cousins hair feeling her motherly instincts catch up with her. Anna nodded, a small smile on her lips at Emma's understanding. "You don't have to explain to me, Anna." Emma said to her,  
"Elizabeth went through the same thing at her wedding. But don't worry, you have me, Elizabeth, Regina and my mother to be all motherly"  
"But it's your wedding as well Emma!" Anna said to her stating an obvious fact.  
"Anna, I've been married before." She mentioned to her, "it's not as if I haven't done any of this before, I'm even wearing the same dress!"  
"That's not the point Emma! You should be thrilled, your father did say that Killian was rather dashing" Anna nudged Emma, winking at her with laughter, laughter being cut short at Emma's scowl and the loud sound of the hall doors opening to reveal the man in question and his brother. "You may not want to keep your face in that position Miss Swan, the wind might blow and keep it that way" Killian joked with a chuckle, his brother pinching him seconds later "Be nice Killian" he said walking up to Anna and Emma who had stood up from their chairs the instant the Jones' brothers walked through the door. He kissed Emma's hand "Miss Emma, nice to finally have you and your cousin here" he said, Emma's face showing a strained smile, something which Killian noted as he did the same to Anna, who's smile was genuine and happy. The brothers then swapped, Anna blushing as she met Liam "You're even more beautiful then your painting my dear" he said to her, her face turning even more red as he continued to charm her.

Emma bowed her head a little at her Jones brother, that fake smile still plastered on her face. "Miss Swan" he kissed her hand, not letting go to wink at her and look in her eyes. They locked eyes for a moment, Emma's mouth opening in surprise. His eyes were blue, not a dull blue but vibrant one, like the colour of the clothes the king and queen got because they were that rich, like the sea that ran along the coast. She was memorised, she promised herself beforehand that she wouldn't be, she was supposed to have found him horrible, he was supposed to have been a rival, a man she was to hate. She didn't want to go through with this. She knew the type of person he was, attractive, cocky and a know it all. She'd dealt with many of them in the past and she was not about to marry one. She whipped her hand back and broke eye contact with him, this was a horrible idea. She couldn't marry someone she'd only just met, better yet someone that made her feel this panicked and scared straight off the bat. Emma took a quick look at Anna, her cousin looking at her with worry before she ran off straight through the doors and hurried through the castle halls leaving Anna to shout after her, Killian and Liam looking at each other in confusion.


	2. Wrong foot

Emma had slowed down once she rounded quite a few corners of the castle, she was still panicking at the idea of this bloody marriage but, as a whole she was less jittery. She had passed a few servants on the way through the castle, they were obviously preparing for the wedding tomorrow as they had ribbons and dresses in their hands, one wedding was surely bad enough but a double wedding? That was surely hell for them. The servants had given her weird looks as she walked, Emma had glared at them earning gasps which Emma ignored, she had more pressing problems than the servants opinions of her.

Another corner turned meant Emma was even further away from that blasted hall, it was all too much for her. She was calming down from her outburst in the carriage when her and Anna were chatting but the way he had waltzed in and had casually spoke to her bothered her, she was not one of his friends he had known for years, it reminded her too much of... Him. Emma suddenly stopped in the hallway, falling down to her knees in the middle of it. She looked around and laughed harshly "Of course!" She shouted, the hallway was grand, more grand than she had anticipated, if she didn't know any better she could have been in the kings castle, man the things she could do to that king would surely get her accused of treason, if only she could g- Emma's thoughts were interrupted by a sweet voice coming to the side of her, "Lady Swan?" The girl said to her, Emma quickly looked up to see the girl smiling at her. She had long effortlessly wavy hair, the different shades of brunette shining in the sun as it came through the windows, a red piece of fabric was braided in her hair and her dress said 'lady in waiting' but her bright red cloak screamed nobility. "Ruby!" Emma said happily, standing up with the help of her, giving her a hug moments later. "How did you get here?" Emma asked after the two women exchanged hugs and smiles. Ruby just laughed lightly, "Your mother of course!" She exclaimed, as if it was obvious. Emma's face fell and she stepped back a foot, Emma's mother, Mary-Margaret was supposed to have been turning up to the castle tomorrow morning, not now, David and James had been the ones to offer to bring Emma and Anna there, Mary-Margaret was merely a brides mother, she shouldn't have been there at the castle this early. Ruby sighed and took Emma's right hand in hers, "She's here to talk to you" she said to the blonde girl, beginning to lead her down the hall way no doubt to her mother. "Ruby..." Emma began before Ruby shushed her, "it's all good, she knows this is hard for you so she argued with her father to leave early and talk with you" Ruby said to her as they walked along the hallway, "don't worry your little head, it will be some mother daughter bonding" she continued. Emma sighed, slumping unladylike and continue to walk down the hall with Ruby, partly annoyed with herself that she didn't continue down the hall. But, she couldn't do much about it now could she?

* * *

Killian was baffled as Emma near enough ran from the great hall where he met her moments ago. He turned to look at his brother, Liam staring right back at him, Anna had ran to the door shouting after her. ''Miss Swan?'' Liam asked Anna as she walked slowly back to them, giving up shouting for her cousin. Anna looked at the brothers solemnly, stupid Emma and her problems. Anna felt like an idiot, of course it wasn't her that had ran off and left her cousin and their soon to be husband in a room, but she was left there to tell some abnormal tale, it wasn't her place to tell the truth about why she ran off, it was Emma's (and the fact it wasn't brought up in the marriage agreement caused some serious problems). "Emma's just nervous" Anna said, trying to lay the lie on thick. "Marriage, Ahh! People Ahh!" She laughed, a nervous laughter that earned the lace cuffs on her sleeves a serious tugging. Liam decided to ignore her unladylike tugging, brushing it off as a quirk he would have to get used to, and clapped a hand to his brothers shoulder "Seems to be brother you got the one who likes to be chased! He joked to him. Killian didn't laugh at this, instead choosing to look around the room. Surely he can't have just set her off right? All he had done was spoken to her, just some joking conversation. He was like that to everyone, his new wife to be surely should not have been anything different. Killian of course would treat her with all the respect of a lady, that was a given, he was a gentlemen but with this very troubled start to their relationship he may not have the chance to do so.

"Well miss Anna" Liam began after turning back to her, "shall I show you around the grounds? I'm sure the few hours we had you waiting made you crave that sunshine on your beautiful skin" Liam held out his arm with a dashing smile, Anna took his arm but not without a blush and a shy nod. As they began to walk out, Anna mesmerised for a short while before snapping out of it "Wait, what about Killian?" Anna asked, turning round to smile at Killian. She grinned sheepishly back at her, his legs taking them to the couple "Oh don't worry about me Miss Swan" he took her hand and kissed it. "Your aunt is here and so I shall inform her of Emma's nervousness and one of her handmaidens will then search for her" he spoke to them, his voice making the task sound so inviting yet in reality he was basically dragging Emma from freaking out again. "Mary-Margaret's here?" Anna asked with a tone of panic in her voice, but before Killian could answer her Liam had led her down a corridor beginning to talk of the legend the castle will have now that her and Emma were there.

* * *

Emma knew she was in trouble now, her mother was here. Mary-Margaret was a wonderful women, a loving mother, doting wife and great negotiator. She was just scaring when things don't go to plan, that's why Emma was absolutely frightened. Mary-Margaret had put Emma up for this, it was initially supposed to be just Anna but Mary-Margaret had changed that after finding out about the brother. She had specifically told Emma that it was a second chance, a life in a different place. The family castle would always be her home and her mother knew that but she also knew that Emma needed to get away from memories of the 7 years of torment she suffered, so much for sweethearts she would normally say with a large huff and a few tears. At least from the torment her son Henry was born, at the rather young age of 18 Emma would normally add.

Ruby led Emma to a grand bedroom, obviously not the grandest in the castle but grand enough that it was over the top. The four poster bed was made up of beautiful creams and browns and the window was framed with matching curtains. Near the window sat a table and chairs, obviously out of place in the room. They had been put their specifically for the purpose of Mary-Margaret, it was no secret that she loved a good gossip with her ladies and the servants of her castle and it was obvious that it would be the same for this castle. Mary-Margaret was sat on one of the four chairs, her head back in laughter and a smile on her lips, that was normal, but what wasn't normal was the blue eyed man sitting opposite her. "Oh wonderful Ruby!" Mary-Margaret squealed getting up from her seat to greet the two women, her other 2 ladies following behind her effortlessly "you found her. Killian and I were getting worried you had ran off!" She laughed, gesturing to Killian who's eyes had instantly gone to Emma, his tea cup that was halfway up to his mouth forgotten. Emma's mouth opened a little in shock as her mother brought her in for a hug, saying she missed her. Ruby had dashed off further into the room to tell Killian to put his cup down before it spilt all over his jacket. "Close your mouth dear, you'll catch flies" Emma's mother said, taking her hand and bringing her over to the table where she sat down almost trance like. "H-How?" Emma said, "Why?". Her mother stroked her daughters cheek and gestured to Killian once more, "The lovely Killian here sent me a letter saying how lovely it would be for you and Anna to have a mother figure here before the wedding. Just to sort out any silly mistakes and nervousness of course" she raised an eyebrow at Emma with the last part. Emma coughed awkwardly and fought the urge to glare at her mother. She knew why she was freaking out and telling Killian was not going to make things worse. Ruby came over with another set of tea cups for Emma and placed them down on the table in front of her, mouthing a "He's really cute" with a wicked smile to her, Emma glaring at her for it. Ruby retreated back to stand behind Mary-Margaret, trying to keep her smile hidden from the trio.

Emma sipped her tea anxiously, more ladylike than what her mad dash had been but still anxiously. She hadn't looked at Killian since she walked it, he however had stared at her from the moment she walked in. That's when he had taken in her real beauty, the blonde tresses so perfectly placed on her head with a little sparkle from her headband added in made her stand out in the room, her green eyes so full of childish wonder that was fighting to come out. She was even more beautiful than her painting, the painting did her no justice, but her dress certainly did. The red silk looked ravishing against her skin, it was more of a ballgown than a day dress, but it was a special occasion after all, he just hoped she would keep it for years to come, the thought making him blush ever so slightly. "will you two speak to each other?!" Mary-Margaret exclaimed looking annoyed at the two of them. Emma jumped causing her tea to spill on her dress, earning a squeal from her as it hit her skin, she jumped up from her seat, her hands frozen as not too spill it further. Her mothers ladies in waiting ran to help but Killian stopped them before they could reach her, "There is nothing you can do now, Ladies." he said smoothly, Ruby literally swooning at the sound of his voice. "Lady Swans dress must be given out to be washed" he said to the girl. As they backed away to stand behind Mary-Margaret. Emma looked at him with an open mouth, how could he have been that smooth? That calm? That suave? It surely baffled her. Killian took Emma by the right arm, moving her slowly so it didn't ruin her dress even further, "I'll take her to change, Emma's new ladies in waiting would like to meet her. Emma looked at her mother in complete panic as Killian led her out of the room, Mary-Margaret smiled at her daughter and waved in her direction, mouthing the words "be yourself" to her before giving her her sweetest smile she could muster.

* * *

Emma gulped nervously as she and Killian walked down the hall, he had let go of her arm after they had left the room, sensing her discomfort at his touch. "Miss Swan?" Killian asked her after moments of silence between them. Emma gulped, she didn't want this, she wanted to run away again. It wasn't her choice, she wasn't going to be married to him, she refused to. He'd appeared nothing but cocky to her, who sent a letter to the mother of your bride before you've even sent one to her! Why didn't he marry her instead?! Emma huffed out, "Yes?" She squeaked out, keeping her hands away from the dress. "I didn't mean to offend you in anyway, or frighten you off" Killian began to say as they continued to walk, Emma falling a little behind, "Your mother and cousin told me you were very nervous. I just want you to know I was very nervous as well" he chuckled lightly, turning to look and smile at Emma. "This is hard for me also, Swan." he continued, "I would love for you to know how important this marriage is for both our families and that I am not taking this lightly" Killian held out his hand as they reached a set of stairs, Emma took his hand gracefully, listening to him intently. She had felt a lot calmer now that he was actually being nice to her, he wasn't cheeky, he wasn't cocky.. Much. He was talking to her as expected, just not on the topic expected. "I feel as though we got off on the wrong foot, and I would like to make that up to you" the duo stopped outside a room and he smiled sheepishly at Emma. "I would like for us to meet again, as if we hadn't met before." he chuckled, "I think it's safe to say that we are both too nervous for that to have been a proper meeting don't you think?" Emma nodded at him, she wasn't sure if this was just some charm put on for her or genuine concern for their future prospects. "Now, get a new dress on and meet me down stairs back at the hall, one of your new ladies will show you there" she spoke to her, turning around to walk down the stairs again, "I think we both know you've done enough exploring for the day" he winked at her before disappearing down the stairs.

Emma stared down to where he left, she couldn't believe it! He had tried to joke with her again! It made her want to scream, they weren't best friends from their childhood, they barely knew each other and Emma just didn't want to see him again, even with his stupid charm that made her question herself. Suddenly, a lady in waiting with flowing strawberry blonde hair came running out, "Are you Emma?" The women asked, "Yes" Emma replied, crossing her arms against her chest, "and you are?" The girl squealed, ignoring the nature of Emma's pose by dragging her in the room, "I'm Ariel, I'm one of your new ladies in waiting!" she squealed again and Emma fought the urge to run away again. Ariel pointed at two other girls, the first blonde and the second brunette, "This is Belle and Ashley" she said, all three girls beaming at Emma. Oh great, Emma thought, just what she needed. Peppy ladies in waiting. The girl who Ariel pointed out as Ashley came over first, a short but filled with happiness kind of grin on her face, "Killian said you wouldn't be coming till later so we aren't exactly prepared, well me and Ariel aren't. Belle is, she always is" the girl in question raised an eyebrow as she walked over with a dress made of blue silk and brown leather. It was Emma's taste, it had sleeves edged with lace just below the elbow and the brown leather would incase her bodice in a corset, the length just above her ankles to show off her new black shoes, of course she wouldn't be able to breathe but Emma was taught that a gift is a gift to be appreciated. "If I wasn't prepared she would be standing in that what seems to be tea stained dress for the next forty minutes while you thought of a dress she could wear" Belle said to the other two ladies as she brought the dress closer to Emma. "It's lovely.." Emma said to her, "but is it not too extravagant?" she asked the girls. Ashley giggled, leading Emma further into the room, "And that dress isn't?" she asked giggling some more. Emma rolled her eyes at Ashley playfully, "Oh this old thing? Not at all" Emma joked, smiling at them. The four ladies grinned at one another, they all seemed happy enough with the arrangement and now if only Emma could drag out changing and getting to know these ladies she wouldn't have to meet Killian for a while, she would go of course. Her mother would have her head it she didn't go, but there was no harm in chatting with her ladies in waiting was there? She was to spend the rest of her days with them after all, she just prayed Ashley and Ariel wouldn't continue to be so peppy...

* * *

**and that is it for part 2! I'm extremely sorry it's been like 3 weeks? Wow how time flies. I did want this to be a weekly thing but I realised that was never gonna happen, I'm just waaaay too busy so hopefully every fortnight! **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, there may be some grammar mistakes and I'm sorry I just felt so bad for not getting it out there after realising how many of you seemed to like it, which I nearly cried over okay? You guys are amazing and once again I'm so sorry it's so late but it is here!**

**also this is just a setting up kind of chapter you know? Nothing spectacular happens but we do meet a few new people which is always exciting, but please do tell me how you feel, all criticism is welcome. Thanks for reading! **

**\- Lisha x **


	3. Living with panic

Apparently time in the Jones' castle flew quicker than it did in the Swans one as Emma had spent almost 3 hours talking with her Ladies in waiting, learning much about the castles gossip mill and about each of the ladies. Emma had learnt that Ariel was married to a lord's son named Eric and they have a 9 year old daughter nicknamed Melody due to her love for singing. Ashley was betrothed to a duke's son from Ireland and Belle, she was in love with a man she refused to talk about, but it was evident to the other three girls that Belle was to be in trouble if anyone were to find out. Emma had only remembered she was to re-meet Killian when she heard her cousins laugh from outside her door, she and Liam must have been walking around the castle, Emma had thought to herself. Belle had stood up and walked to the door in a flash after seeing the panicked look on Emma's face, Emma was pleased the girls had dressed her already. Belle rushed Emma out the door, taking her arm as if they were a couple as she proceeded to lead her through the castle.

Emma sighed to herself quietly and looked over to Belle who was looking at her feet, "Is.." Emma began to say, "is everything alright Belle?" The brunette girl lifted her head up to look at the blonde and she nodded, but only slightly. "Oh I'm fine Miss Emma, I'm just thinking" she reassured her, "there's no need to worry about me, I should be the one worrying about you. Especially after this morning", Belle raised an eyebrow at her. Emma blushed at the brunette's look, an awkward cough stuck in her throat. Belle laughed at her companion as the two ladies carried on walking, Emma barely looking up to see where they were going, she wasn't exactly feeling very up to meeting Killian once more now. Killian made her feel strange, she didn't understand what it was about him, but there was something about him that made her want to run and hide, he made her walls clench up in fear, those walls had been up for years and they were not about to come crashing down just for Emma to get hurt by someone like him.

''Seems we've arrived then Miss Emma, can me and your ladies do anything for you while you're with Mr Jones'', Belle spoke to Emma once they'd arrived back at the hall. Emma shook her head and smoothed down her dress, gearing up the courage to walk into the room. ''Good luck'' Belle whispered to her as she walked off back the way her and Emma had just come. The blonde took one look back at her before she braced herself and opened the door. Emma's eyebrows shot up in confusion as she walked into the hall, her mother was stood by one of the windows, a harsh expression on her face and her father and uncle were stood beside her, pleading looks on their faces, and there were other noble looking people stood around them, a mixture of annoyed and shocked faces. Killian however, was stood by the door and caught Emma's arm quickly, dragging her back out of the room, ''what the he-'' she began to say before Killian's hand found its way over her mouth. ''Now I can tell that wasn't going to be very lady like'' Killian chuckled at her, his hand still over her mouth. Emma looked at him exasperated, pushing his hand off with much force, ''pulling me out of a room like that wasn't exactly gentlemanly like if you want to play it like that, Jones'' she snapped at him, her gaze back at the door. Killian stared at her for a moment, taking her in. A wolfish grin made its way to his lips as he noticed her dress, ''I'm always a gentlemen, Swan'' Emma turned her gaze to him and laughed ''actually look at my eyes and say that'' she said bitterly to him. She sighed before putting on a smile, knowing full well both her parents were behind that door and if she didn't try this she would be skinned alive and put out to shame at the wedding tomorrow.

Emma took a deep breath and looked up at him, suddenly lost for words. Emma had only looked at him properly once and that wasn't enough. He was handsome, some of the ladies from back at Swan manor would call him hot. He had a small amount of scruff on his face, obviously from lack of preparation for the day, Emma would have to tell his servants that it will stay; it made him even more attractive. But what caught Emma the most was his eyes, they were blue. No, blue sounded too dull, they were a sea blue, a baby blue combined and Emma was mesmerized again. Emma bit her tongue to snap herself out of it, a smirking Killian looking back at her. ''We're supposed to get along yes?'' Emma said, ignoring his smirking face. Killian nodded at her, the smirk still on his face, ''then let us actually try''

Killian nodded to Emma out his hand for her to take, Emma only taking it bitterly, though she tried to hide it through a smile. ''So Miss Swan'' Killian began to say, his smirk now gone from his face, a genuine smile on his face. ''We seem to know nothing about one another do we?'' he began to say to her, the couple beginning to walk through the castle once more, Emma soon learning all the ins and outs of that bloody castle. Emma shook her head at his question, keeping quiet out of curiosity to his line of thought. ''So'' he began, ''I thought before you did your little disappearing trick that we could play a sort of question game, like children.'' He winked at her, ''because I see that little childish glimmer in yours eyes and I know you can not say no because of that'' Emma started to argue but she held herself back, tightening her grip on his arm on purpose, grinning as he winced. ''Alright, Jones. That seems all fair and good but,'' Emma said, ''Every question you ask me you have to answer it as well, and vice versa, okay?'' she clarified. Killian nodded like a school boy and grinned at her, pulling her along a way of the castle she hadn't been through before, thank the heavens.

Emma wasn't sure how long her and Killian had been walking but she was honestly having a good time with him, to her surprise. She thought she'd hate it but she was glad to learn a lot about him, and he was glad to learn a lot about her. Killian had learnt that Emma's favourite colour was red, she has a horse named Beetle, she prefers sword fighting and archery to spending hours dressing up, she has a son called Henry whom she adores and that she didn't learn how to walk like a lady till she was eleven. Emma had learnt that Killian's favourite colour was blue like the sea, he has a love for the sea but not the means to live on it, he has two of his own personal dogs called Roger and Jolly, he learnt to swordfight at the age of 7 and that he has never tied his own shoes.

Emma's laughter filled the hallway, ''You have seriously never tied your own shoes?!'' she asked him. He nodded, his laughter making him smile even harder. ''My father just thought we needn't learn to tie them!'' he chuckled. Emma shook her head, smiling widely, ''and I thought my answers were ridiculous!'' The duo continued to walk through the halls, their laughter evidently dying down as the minutes passed, ''So Emma..'' he began to say to her, his tone more serious that it was moments earlier. ''Where's Henry's father?'' he asked her. Emma stopped dead in her tracks, she could feel her walls closing up again, he'd brought them down a little as they'd walked around but this made them shoot right back up again. Emma straightened up and stiffened ''He's gone'' she said coldly, ''he's dead'' Killian looked at her apologetically, ''Emma..'' he said reaching for her arm, Emma flinching back ''I'm sorry I brought it up'' Suddenly both their gazes were too their lefts, the shouting of ''Miss Swan'' and ''Mr Jones'' shocking them ever so slightly. A fair-haired man came running up to them, panting out of breath. ''Lee-Roy?'' Emma asked him once she was out of shock, ''Miss Swan, I have some horrible news!'' Killian looked at Emma panic-stricken and Emma ignored him, annoyed with him and wanting to know what was going on. ''Yes, what is it?'' Emma asked the man, whom she evidently knew. ''Miss Anna and Mr Liam have been missing for almost 4 hours, both your parents think they've been taken because not everyone agrees with the marriage of course, I mean people hate it, bless the king they hate it'' Emma and Killian took one look at each other before hurrying down the way they came, both looking panicked.

* * *

**It's been so long I know, I'm really so sorry. Life got in the way and I just lacked muse okay? And I know it's shorter but first cliffie! Cue hatred pellets.**

**But we've got some more Emma + Killian action going on, how do you feel about that? You liking it? **

**Also more on Emma's other marriage! You guys that were wondering are you happy? Are you wondering if Killian was married before as well? No? Well I bet you are now! **

**Anyway please review! Your opinion matters to me very much and thanks for sticking about!**

**\- Lisha x**


	4. The walls climb up high

"It can't be true!" Mary-Margaret argued to her brother in law, her hands firmly placed on her hips. James sighed and put his head on his brother's shoulder in exasperation. It was officially declared 10 minutes ago that Princess Anna and Duke Liam were captured by the rival family the Golds. "Do you think

I want it to be true?!" He shouted back to her once he had breathed for a moment, "my daughter has been captured by another rival family, it's not as if it was Emma!" He continued. Mary-Margaret glared at him, her steps taking her towards him, an act that caused the other men, including David to back away. "Don't you ever raise your voice to me again or I will-" the hall doors suddenly swung open and in walked a tall raven haired women "You will what dear? Win him over with your rainbow talk? Come on" the women rolled her eyes and walked further on into the room, she wore long black dress covered in jewels and her hair was down her back in an up do, reaching just below her stomach. "Regina, be nice" David suddenly spoke up, dragging his wife away from his brother to the other side of the room. Regina just rolled her eyes again and say down on one of the thrones earning a few gasps which were silenced by her glare.

The doors opened once more and Emma and Killian walked in looking around frantically, "what happened?!" Emma exclaimed as she walked over to her parents, "who took them?" She continued, "we have to get them back!" She walked on further. Killian quickly walked forward and caught Emma's arm pulling her back away from her receding parents carefully, "Swan.. Stay calm" he whispered in her ear. Emma took a side glance back at him and composed herself. Emma was panicking, there's no doubt about that but she had right too, her cousin was now missing, if they were already married this wouldn't have happened, no one would have dared kidnap them then, they would have had to answer to the king and that would not have been good.

A sigh escaped David's lips and he looked at his brother with despair, lost for words as this would break Emma. "Is anyone going to answer me?!" Emma raised her voice, looking around them all expectantly, her hand now suddenly joined with Killians as he hadn't let go of her and she needed the comfort. Mary-Margaret coughed and looked at Emma and Killian, "W-We don't know Emma, it just happened" she lied to her. At this Emma looked at her father, disbelief all over her face. Killian looked at her mother questionably, Mary-Margaret's gaze however was unable to meet his, especially when Emma dropped Killians hand in fear. "You're a liar!" She said to her mother calmly,

"Emma da-"

"It was the Golds wasn't it?" Silence fell as Emma spoke and everyone's gaze was on her. Killian's was confusion, Mary-Margaret and David's was worry and everyone else's was shock. Emma took one look at Killian before walking out of the room, anger boiling.

The rage boiled in Emma's veins as she almost ran to her room. Once she was there she banged the door, causing a previously occupied Belle and Ariel to jump. "Miss Emma?" Belle asked, walking to her quickly. Emma looked at them pleadingly "Anna.. My cousin has been captured. I am going after them and you will provide me with the proper outfit, whether or not you agree does not matter. All I ask is that you wait till I have left to tell them when they arrive" Ariel looked at Belle and the brunette shooed her off giving her a list of items to fetch. Emma sighed and smiled at Belle, grabbing her hand and giving it a squeeze she began to calm slightly.

It took them 20 minutes to dress Emma and not one person had come to fetch her, something that made Emma happy but yet at the same a little sad. She was off with a wave to her ladies and some sly instructions where the swords were kept in the castle, for battle, from Ashley.

Emma went where the blonde told her and she pushed open the door only to jump back in shock. "Fancy seeing you here, Swan" Killian raised an eyebrow at her, grinning from ear to ear as he lounged at the back of the room, she glared at him as she walked in the room, "why are you here?"

"Well my mother and father ma-"

"No, Jones. Why are you in the room? Surely you aren't doing the same thing as I am, you didn't seem to be too bothered about your dear brother" she snapped at him, her hands clasping around a long sword as she began to rummage around. Killian's face dropped at her comment, "my brother means the world to me" he said to her, a serious note in his voice. Emma turned to him and was about to speak before he did first, obviously regaining his composure, "we possess a problem"

"And what would that be?"

"Your parents want us to marry, tonight" Emma dropped the sword she had hold of and stared at him, "excuse me?!" She almost shouted, a panic note to her voice.

Emma looked at him furiously, her ears almost steaming from anger. She imagined him getting burnt at the stake as if he was a traitor. Not like that was going to happen any time soon. He was a duke for Gods sake! She was absolutely furious with him, how did he expect her to react to such a statement?! She wasn't ready for the marriage already, this was making her feel even more frightened. Killian confused her greatly and it wasn't getting any easier for her, their walk earlier was quite the journey for Emma and she had felt they were getting along, and she had felt less like she was going to her doom by the second, but Killians attitude to the whole endeavour was unsettling to her. Their walk and their getting along her led Emma to let her guard down and she wasn't prepared to let it happen again, after all her cousin was taken while she was off being friendly with someone she felt a little uneasy about. "Emma, you really need to learn how not to shout" Killian said to her, moving closer to where she was stood, to form a common ground. "I will shout however I damn well please Jones, my little cousin is out there taken by not just my family's rival but yours if I do so recall, and I certainly don't think us marrying right this second will fix any of that. Do you?" She snapped at him, "and I certainly don't see you making as such a fuss over your brother as I am making over Anna, that seems to me that you wanted him out of the way to me. To rule the castle and the army." She continued speaking, "I'm old enough to know how this works, you'd become the new Duke of Northumberland and me finding them would make you lose that title" she glared at him and went back to rummaging through the swords, mumbling for him to go away under her breath. Killian clenched his fists at his sides, the anger boiling in him by the second. He didn't think she would dare to tell him he would plot to kidnap his own brother, it certainly wasn't unheard of in these days but he couldn't believe she'd say that. He was just a nervous and anxious as she was to even marry someone else but this was taking it all too far for him, he knew secrets and lies and boundaries but this was ridiculous! He wouldn't stand for it.

"Look princess I don't know what your problem is with me but you need to suck it up, go get dressed properly and get ready to be married to me because that is what's happening because that will stop us from being taken too" he huffed, "last I recall we were getting along fine about an hour ago, what has changed? Do I frighten you? Because surely I am not that scary am I Emma?" Emma turned her head to look at him, he was looking back at her and she sighed. "I believe we would be a pretty great team Emma, and this is not the life you had in mind for you and your son, but this is not what I had planned either. I imagined marrying someone I had known my whole life and I'm sure that your past beloved was that for you, this is all we get now Emma.." She quickly turned away from him, her breathing coming out fast as she fought away the tears, she hadn't felt this horrible in a while, she hadn't meant to have been so mean to him but she was scared of him, not in the sense that she was in danger of him hurting her but more that she was scared of him because she could fall easily for him. He was dashing, smart, kind and she knew she could fall deep and she could not let that happen, like it had before. "Emma.." Killian began as he placed a hand on her shoulder, "I do think that you're putting up a wall Emma and it may take some time but through this marriage I intend to try and bring it down so we can at least be friends.." Emma turned to smile at him, not the forced smile she had done when she met him many hours earlier, it was a genuine smile, but it still wasn't as big of a smile as it could have been. "So how about we leave finding our loved ones up to the others and we can go do our part in this alliance, after all we were going to have to get married at some point anyway!" Emma laughed lightly and nodded in his direction, and Killian began to lead them out of the room. Emma was still skeptical and her walls were still up, but if this meant she and Killian had a better chance at getting along and possibly find her cousin then she was okay with that..


	5. Opening up

When Emma was younger she had pictured a lavish wedding with flowers and rich colours everywhere. People from her town would flock to get a glimpse of her in her beautiful gown and people would say "she's prettier than the queen!" in hushed whispers to their friends. Her wedding would have been the ceremony of the year, and there was nothing that they could do about that. This wedding however, was certainly not going to be that...

Emma had been dragged away pretty quickly by Belle after telling her parents that she would agree marry Killian that night. Emma didn't even get a chance to glance back at Killian to see how he was feeling, if she had she would have noticed the frown on his face. She hadn't expected it to have been such an ordeal but her mother had thought otherwise, Mary-Margaret had sprung into action, sending servants running off and sending her husband and his twin running with a glare, discussing how this was to go down smoothly.

Emma had been rushed into her bed chambers and her ladies were put to work quickly. It all went crazy from there on end, she was dressed in her wedding gown, they were all shooed to the local church and within a flash Emma and Killian were married and Emma was now known as Lady Jones within a matter of hours.

The after festivities however were a bit more slow and Emma had let her panic set in. She was sat in the great hall of the Jones castle, it had been created into a work of art when they were at the church, and Emma was sat at the head of the table with Killian, her frown evident on her face. They had just been served their dinner and Emma was all but hungry. All Emma wanted was this nightmare to end.. "If you weren't hungry, you certainly could have said something.." Killian suddenly spoke to her, she turned to him frowning, "I was taught it was wrong to refuse an offer, especially when I'm not in my household" Emma replied back to him. Emma couldn't help but feel a little annoyed as the man to her side hadn't spoken two words to her that weren't directly given to him by someone else in hours. "This is your household now Emma, you can have taken less food" he said to her quietly, trying not to bring an audience. "Would you stop nagging me?! I'm not here for you to create such a scene, I'm here for my mother and father. Stop treating me like a child Killian!" Her voice raised, her eyes glaring at him. Killian began to reply when the door slammed open and a couple of guards walked in holding a young lad, and a gasp came from Emma. Killian looked at her questioningly and then looked at the guards, who were stood in front of him. He was technically the head of the house now, he supposed.. "Sir Jones" the first guard nodded, "we found this young lad scrounging around outside the gates, he looks as though he was trying to get in" Killian stood up and so did Emma, her face shown with a faltered smile, as the lad was thrown forward "Careful guards! He's just a young lad, let us talk with him before you start punishing him!" Killian scolded his guardsmen as he walked towards the lad and pulled him up off his feet and dusted him off. The lad grinned up at Killian and nodded, "you must me Killian! I'm Henry!" the lad spoke, holding out his hand. Emma quickly ran over and tried to give him a hug, but not before the guardsmen stopped her, much to Emma's obvious disgust as she called them idiots and said she'll have their heads. "Henry, eh lad?" Killian asked, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, "your mother over here has been missing you" Killian began to walk the boy over to Emma but not before he gave a glare to the guardsmen. Emma and Henry embraced and she checked him over before looking down at him, "where have you been young man?! Your clothes are filthy! And where is Robin? He was supposed to have brought you here.." Emma sighed and gave him a long hug, looking over at Killian skeptically, wondering what he was going to do about the matter, after all Henry may have been her son but he was messing around outside the castle and made a large scene at their wedding reception. Killian however was looking at the two guardsmen, his face red with fury, "did I not make it clear to you that you were to look out for a carriage? That Lady Jones' son was on his way for her?" he asked them, "I believe I did. You were ordered to only come here if there was a serious threat, I think my wife's son, who was obviously dressed properly was not one of them. Now if you would like to go back to your posts and possibly do what has been asked of you and perhaps no one else will get kidnapped tonight." Killian have them one last glare before he walked over to where Emma and Henry were still hugging.

"You alright there lad?" Henry grinned at the question from Killian and nodded, "yeah! That was so cool!"

"Henry!" Emma exclaimed, "I've told you we don't use that type of language" she scolded, frowning in his direction. Killian laughed at Emma, grinning at the lad in front of him "she's a bit of a stickler, isn't she?" Henry giggled and nodded, sticking his tongue out at his mother. Emma however rolled her eyes at this, smiling at the two of them. "Now I must say lad, it's getting kind of late so what do you say we wrap this whole party up and we all go off to bed?" Killian said to him kindly, "if I'm honest I think your mother was getting kind of bored anyway.." he whispered that to the lad, winking at Emma. All the blonde could do was raise an eyebrow at Killian as he directed a guard that had been stationed at the doors to come over, "Take Lady Jones' son to his chambers and make sure his companion is located, I don't want him running amuck outside the castle, especially as it may rain tonight", he directed to the guard once the man had come over, "and tell the kitchen staff to serve the lad some food, I suppose he hasn't had some in quite a while, eh?" Killian looked at Henry and grinned as the young boy nodded enthusiastically and began to walk off with the guard, chatting about whether he'd get a sword and if Killian would teach him some 'cool' stuff.

Emma looked at Killian gratefully as the duo took their places at their seats again, he then nodded at her with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. Emma stared down at her food and began poking it, still not hungry. In fact the only thing Emma was feeling right now was confusion, Killian confused her greatly, he didn't act like she supposed he would. Half of the time he was cocky, the other time he seemed amazing, he seemed as though someone she could greatly enjoy spending time with, so she didn't understand why she was so scared, maybe it was because she'd been hurt before, by someone who had shown her love and happiness and smiles, so that scared her. Suddenly beside her Killian gave out a large sigh, also beginning to pick his food. Emma looked at him puzzled, still intrigued as ever. She suddenly recalled their earlier conversation and began to wonder if Killian had a girl he had wished to marry, after all he did say that he had intended to marry someone he had known his entire life. "Emma, if you want to ask me something then ask me, staring at me makes you look rather creepy" Killian began saying, a small smirk on his lips, Emma then began to think, wondering if to ask him before realising it was way too personal, "when.." She began to say before looking around at their company, deciding they all looked as bored as she felt, "can we leave?" Killian looked at her properly before standing up abruptly, "Attention" he shouted, getting everyone's attention immediately, making Emma go slightly red, "while this certainly has been an eventful day, I dare say that it has been a very slow evening. Now speaking for my wife and myself, we are both extremely tired so we will be off, but if any of you feel as though you want to continue to celebrate you may, the members of the castle will serve you till they can no more" he spoke calmly as the people around him sighed in relief, many of them standing up, bowing to him and Emma and retreating out the room, some people of which included Emma's parents and her aunts and uncles. Killian smiled gratefully to himself and held out his hand for Emma, "shall we?" He spoke to her, all Emma could do however was nod and take his hand. This was when Emma realised that this meant they were to.. They were to well you know, consummate the marriage. Emma's eyes widened as she followed Killian out of the hall, a few servants following close behind them. Emma had let go of Killians hand but she was now linked onto his arm, something she gave an unconscious squeeze once she realised what she had started. Emma certainly didn't know how she would get out of this one, it would be impossible

Emma did not seem to realise how close Killian's, no wait hers and Killian's quarters, actually were, she assumed that they would be on the other side of the castle, not basically down the hall from the grand hall. Emma let go of his arm as they reached the door and was suddenly pushed inside by a giggling trio, the door slamming shut behind him. "Oh Emma you two look so pretty together, if I could paint I would could paint you both for days" Ariel said, leaning against the door, sighing, "I wish I looked you two did" the redhead said dreamily, only to groan as Belle pushed her away from the door, "enough chit chat, we must dress Emma for bed, it's the wedding night after all" that made the two other girls squeal in delight and made Emma cringe, wanting to completely crawl into a ball at that very moment. "Girls!" Belle shouted, turning red, if even more than Emma was. "Just get Miss Jones dressed! Enough of this!" Emma wasn't aware of what happened next, all she knows for sure is that five minutes later her wedding dress was hung up on a peg, her hair was flowing down her back and she was sat on a four poster bed in a long cotton nightdress.

Emma wasn't sure how long it had been, maybe ten, fifteen minutes her ladies had left her in the room alone before Killian walked in, grumbling to himself. Emma was sat on the bed, twiddling her thumbs as he undressed himself, putting on his nightclothes and settling down into the bed next to Emma, staring up at the ceiling and sighing. He quickly blew the bedside candle out before speaking, "You'd think after five years the servants would know what to do with themselves" he rolled his eyes, grinning at Emma, a twinkle in his eyes as her candle was the only light in the room. Emma stared at him in shock, wasn't he supposed to be 'making a move' or 'suggesting a dalliance' or something she'd rather not speak of, she wasn't being a prude, just.. She was slightly confused. "Um.. Shouldn't we be?.." Emma began to say, "you know?" Killian raised an eyebrow at her before realising and sitting up rather hurriedly, "oh" was all he said for a few minutes. "Well not that I don't find you a very attractive women Emma, because I do, I just assumed that it could wait for another day.. I mean" he coughed and scratched behind his ear, laughing awkwardly, "Emma, if you want to we certainly can but after today's events and our various interactions I merely assumed that it would be best to wait, especially by the end of the week you may want to murder me so then you have your way out, you can say we failed to consummate, not that I'm saying we are going to hate each other by the end of the week, just as a pure exit plan as I know this isn't what you wished, I do not wish to pressure you into anything. I am certainly not that type of person Emma." After he finished speaking, he dared a look at Emma, saw her suddenly crying and panicked, "Emma what is wrong, was it something I said? Can I-" Emma then cut him off by laughing, a genuine laugh from her "no Killian, I'm just honestly relieved by it." She spoke truthfully, placing a hand on top of his. Killian sighed in relief, scratching his ear again as he turned red. Emma sighed, her stress leaving her. Maybe she could get used to Killian, this Killian not the five other Killians she seemed to have encountered in the last almost 24 hours. But she was relived they didn't have to do anything like that, she had enough on her mind. Killian just laughed awkwardly as he got under the covers and sighed blissfully, Emma blowing out her candle and following suit.

After a few minutes of them just breathing Killian spoke up, "Emma?" He asked, earning a quick and quiet "yes?" From Emma. "We may not be consummating our marriage straight away but before we continue, I feel there is something I must tell you, as my wife that is." Emma suddenly shot up in a seated position and looked down to Killian, "Emma," Killian started to say before sitting up and joining her, "I once was betrothed, perhaps engaged is more the right term for the situation, her name was Milah. We'd grown up together, me and her, we lived next door to one another and we had been set out to marry since we were 5 years old." Killian looked at Emma skeptically, only relaxing when he realised she was listening intently, "on the verge of our wedding, mind you we'd said I love you to one another countless times before, she comes up to me and says I'm nothing but an imbecile and that she could never marry someone like me and so she ran off with this other nobleman, I certainly can't remember who, I have erased it from my brain." Killian shrugged lightly, "I'm telling you this Emma because you are my wife now, and you have a right to know why I am very skeptical of this whole ordeal because Milah, she broke my heart Emma, and I've seen, I've been through heartbreak and I don't want to go through it again, so Emma if you do decide to stay and become my wife officially, please promise me you won't break my heart. I would not be able to bare it if you did" Killian finally finished talking and grasped his hand tightly, "I promise you Killian, that I will not break your heart, as long as you promise not to break mine, as I too have past demons." Emma smiled weakly in the dark at him, sighing to herself. This side of Killian was breaking her heart, she'd been so scared and so caught up in her problems that she hadn't thought to think of what Killian had gone through. She hadn't stopped to think that Killian was scared also, and that made her feel a little bit guilty.

"What demons could Emma Swan have?" Killian asked Emma stirring her from her thoughts. She gave his hand one last squeeze before she began to talk, "I wasn't going to tell you this, because Killian this might scare you but it scares me a hell of a lot more, I've never done anything like this before and especially with someone I barely know, but you've shared your story and so it is only fair I share mine."

"Emma no, that's not what I wanted from you, I felt you needed to know of this because you will get asked, you will get pushed and shoved and tormented about it"

"Killian" Emma spoke after him, "you too deserve to know. But I must ask that it doesn't leave this room, because I'm cracking my walls for 5 minutes while I tell you why I am extremely scared, because after everything I've said and done today you deserve to know." Emma let go of his hand finally and lay back down, telling him to do the same before beginning to talk. "I two had someone I loved, someone I was engaged too, only I married mine, Killian. His name was Baelfire, he was two years older than me but I guess now it didn't really matter, he was of noble blood and he was a good partner." Emma breathed out hard, staring up at the ceiling, "Emma.." Killian began to say, "no let me do this, you deserve to know, you are my husband after all." Killian gave her a nod that she only saw from the corner of her eye and she began to speak again, "we married at 17 and two months later I was discovered pregnant, with my son Henry. It was amazing, I couldn't have been happier, we both couldn't. That was until Henry turned 1 and Baelfire disappeared until our son was 5, leaving me to raise Henry alone." Emma smoothed down her hair and began to talk again, "I was pissed of course I was, and rightly so. Here I was at 18, left by the man I loved to care for our son. Eventually the years wore on, I got help with Henry, my mothers step-mother Regina helped me a lot, she'd never had a child of her own and so was more than happy to help." Emma smiled at this, "however Henry reaches age 5 and I get arrested on accounts of treason and robbery in place of Baelfire by order of the king, as he refused to show himself." Killians eyes widened at this, refusing to look at the ceiling he looked at Emma who returned the look with a sigh.

"He left me there for 3 years to rot, and just before I was to be executed in his place he spoke up and swapped with me. I was furious of course, I hated him, I called him horrid names, called him a coward and a liar and a lot of other adjectives" Emma chuckled darkly, "it didn't stop all the years of suffering he'd caused me and his son, Regina bad helped raise him in my place, but my son still lost out because his father was a coward. Baelfire was eventually hung drawn and quartered for his crimes against the kingdom and I was set free, all charges dropped. And now a few years later here we are!" Emma laughed bitterly, making her hands into a fist, "it's why I'm not fond of the king either, he's the one who kept me locked up. I was compensated by being given his land, but it didn't match up for being betrayed by the man I loved"

"Oh Emma I had no idea.." Killian said simply, "yeah well my parents tell everyone he was just caught stealing bread for Henry, which is utter bullshit" Killian laughed heartily at the word, shaking the bed against the floor. "Still not very lady like I see, eh Emma?" Killian laughed again as Emma smiled in the dark, not that Killian could probably see it. "Thank you for telling me Emma. The blonde breathed out an "it's okay, you deserved to know what nutcase you got pushed with" Killian, who had still been laughing, stopped "pushed with? I certainly didn't get pushed with you Emma, but that's a tale for another night I suppose"

"Oh.." Was all Emma could say to him as he spoke. Killian chuckled to himself and lay back down, "get some sleep Emma, you're going to need it in the morning?"

"Why planning on taking me off to the seas? Murder me?" Killian laughed again, poking Emma in the side as she lay down, Emma squealing quietly as he did. "No, me and you are going off to find my brother and your cousin"

"Really?!" Emma shouted, sitting up again in the bed, Killian rolled his eyes before mumbling a "yes, why do you think I was with the guards so long?" He laughed quietly at her "oh" before muttering a quiet, "goodnight Emma" to which Emma replied a "good night Killian" and the newlywed couple began to fall asleep, not feeling the crumbling emotional walls that they had just began to fall between the two.


	6. Oh deer

Emma didn't realise that when Killian had said that they were going to go off and find Anna and Liam she didn't quite catch the part where it concerned her father and uncle as well. The foursome (plus quite a few servants, and a few knights) had set off a around 8 o'clock and had been riding around for at least an hour and all, well what all Emma could hear, was her father and uncle arguing, all be it in good nature, but quite frankly she'd almost given up the ghost on this whole quest because of it. ''We should have taken that right turn off, I'm completely positive about it'', James said whilst glaring at the back of his brothers head, who had been leading the party up to this point. David sighed at his brother, coming to a halt and mumbling something to a servant who had been walking beside him, the servant than ran off giddily to talk to some others. ''I understand you're frustrated brother but taking it out on me will not solve anything'' David said quietly, trying to put on a brave face for his twin. James, who had led the group to a stop, sighed heavily at his brother and jumped down off his horse to meet him. Killian, who had been trailing behind everyone and who Emma hadn't spoken to since last night suddenly spoke up, ''Why don't we take a break and gather our wits before we start anything that will be regretted later on, eh?'' Emma shook her head and laughed quietly to herself as her father raised an eyebrow at Killian questioningly. Killian gave David a dazzling smile and jumped off his horse gracefully, giving the reigns to a nearby servant before directing everyone off the road and into the clearing that was nearby.

Emma jumped however when a voice spoke beside her, ''He sure knows how to woo a person doesn't he?'' Belle giggled, directing her head at Killian, who by that point had thoughly directed everyone into the clearing, including the two women talking. Once Emma had recovered from the sudden appearance of Belle, she began to speak ''I wouldn't exactly say wooing was the right term''  
''Maybe hmm.. brown nosing?'' Belle suggested, jumping of her horse and helping Emma off of her own. Emma giggled at her, taking a sneaky peek at Killian, who happened to be smiling at her, before blushing slightly and looking away, ''I think making a good impression is a little more like it don't you think?'' Belle looked back at Killian and shrugged, taking Emmas cape and talking once more ''You know him better than I do so I shouldn't say much'' Emma just shrugged as Belle walked off to talk to someone about some food, leaving Emma to her thoughts.

Emma hadn't really had a chance to think about anything since she woke up this morning, she had basically been fed, clothed and shooed off without even a word from anyone other than her ladies in waiting and they honestly didn't say a lot other than 'Emma you looked wonderful' , she hadn't even been able to talk to Henry. Despite Emma not have spoken to anyone really she had noticed a sort of aura difference around the household, or at least Emma felt a difference in the way she was feeling about everything. Her feelings towards the whole situation of being married to Killian hadn't changed really, she was still scared like hell, but her feelings towards Killian had certainly changed. She wasn't about to go declare that she was in love with Killian, she knew that that was never going to happen, she wouldn't let that happen to her ever again, but she felt a more deeper understanding of Killian. He had shown her that there was more to this for him than she had anticipated, she miss judged him, highly. If anything, she now felt a little bad at the way she acted, Killian, with his situation was probably feeling even worse about it than Emma was, and honestly Emma was feeling a little more at ease since Killian had told her about his ex-fiancé, as horrid as it sounded. She had to say though, she wasn't sure if she would have felt like this if Anna and Liam hadn't gone missing, she guessed that she would still feel like running away and secretly hating Killian, maybe hate was too strong of a word as she wasn't sure she actually ever hated him, even if the family feud said she was supposed to. But at the end of it she had to say that she wasn't so hung up and scared about being married, but only just a little. She had only been married to Killian for 12 hours so she may have been jumping the gun there.

''If you stare that that tree any longer I fear it may burst into flames'' Killian spoke to Emma softly, a small smile on his lips. Emma, who was still stood near her horse was drifted out of her thoughts by Killian and she returned the smile, brushing her hands along the horse. ''That would mean I have magic and unfortunately that is only in fairytales'' Emma said to him. Killian stroked the horse, his smile a little wider ''Perhaps in another life?'' he asked and Emma just laughed,  
''If I have magic in another life, then you must certainly be a pirate, especially with that sea love you have'' she teased him, poking him in the arm. Killian just laughed, pushing her slightly. ''Emma'' Killian suddenly said all seriously, ''I just wanted to say thank you for last night, for not j-''  
''Killian it is quite alright'' Emma turned to him, smiling understandingly, ''I believe it was beneficial for the both of us.'' Killian just nodded at her.  
''Well I best go off and eat, and so should you..'' Killian said slowly, looking around, ''If Belle is around here somewhere'' he continued to look and frowned as he could not spot Belle anywhere. Emma looked around also and then shrugged at Killian, putting a hand on his arm, ''Don't worry, go eat. I'll find her. My legs need a good walking for sure'' Emma smiled gracefully at him before walking more throughout the clearing and through a lot of the trees.

''BELLE?'' Emma shouted as she got further into the trees, with no success however she groaned. ''Come on Belle! I'm pretty sure you're the one who is supposed to do this to me'' she carried on walking through the trees, grabbing her dress and walking, her sword swinging behind her. When they had left Emma had insisted on a sword, all the servants had pulled their faces but she could have sworn she saw a grin on Killians face when she turned up with it. ''Belle I'm serious! I mean I know my family thing is 'I will always find you' but I think that's just parent based'' Emma sighed and dropped her dress as she reached a large tree, leaning against it she sighed again only to hear a loud scream. ''BELLE?!'' Emma shouted in panic, running in the direction she thought she heard the scream. Emma grabbed her sword and carried on running in the direction of the scream. Emma suddenly had to come to stop when she reached a part of the trees that encased a lake, almost dropping her sword in shock. There stood was Belle and a soaking wet Liam and Anna, all three of them laughing and smiling. That's when Anna screamed again as she noticed Emma, ''EMMA!'' she screamed again, running to her and encasing her in a bone crushing hug. ''You'll never have guessed what happened!'' she giggled as she let go of her cousin. Emma just looked between all three of them, too shocked to say anything. Anna looked her cousin up and down before frowning ''Wait why are you here?'' the raven haired girl put her hands on her hips ''Why do you have a sword, you know your mother won't approve of it'' Emma suddenly snapped out of her shock and glared at Anna, ''I think the better question is where the heck have you two been!'' Emma all but shouted at her as Liam and Belle approached, ''Well'' Anna looked back at Liam with a frown before talking.

* * *

''And so Liam over here thought it would be funny to chase the deer and we got lost, and then Emma found us!'' Anna explained. Emma had dragged the three of them back to where her family was, completely angry and they had all been to relieved to even ask what had happened to them, that was until they got back to the castle and Killian had directed those that were important to the great hall to be told what had happened. The hall had been cleaned up since the night before and all that remained were two head chairs and a few around the edges of the room. Emma was sat at one of the head chairs and Killian was stood beside her, leaning on the chair, Mary-Margaret was sat on the other surrounded by David and James, all five of them looked unimpressed as Anna told their tale, her hand attached to Liam's. ''You mean to tell me'' Killian seethed, his right hand turning white as he held on to the chair Emma was sat on, and his voice rising as he spoke ''You let the whole household think you were captured, let your whole family panic and ignored all your duties so you could follow a bloody deer?!'' Killian was basically shouting by that point, turning redder by the minute. ''Brother it w-'' Liam began to say, only to stop in shock from the glare he received. ''You spoke of duty, money and titles yesterday when the lady Swan' arrived. You told me that you would be there and that this would be together. But you foolishly ran off to see something you have seen over a hundred times. I do not care if you are older brother, you left in a time of importance, and you left in a foolish actions, when the whole household needed you. What you have done is selfish'' Killian spoke calmly but as Emma looked up at him she could tell that he wasn't at all calm, his eyes were alight with anger.

''I was foolish?!'' Liam shouted suddenly in response to his brother, ''Need I remind you of your previous life actions that lead to this moment, tha-''  
''A moment you seemed to enjoy too much'' Emma mumbled, earning a glare off her mother and a raised eyebrow of James. Anna looked up at Emma in shock, to which Emma shot her a glare once more. ''Don't you look so shocked Anna. You were aware of your duty also, your acts were foolish as Killian said. You put us in dan-''  
''I was foolish?! You're the one that ran off at the prospects of marrying Killian and now you are defending him!'' Anna interrupted Emma with a scowl on her face.  
''That is because I know where my duty lies!'' Emma stood up angrily. She tried to walk towards Anna and Liam only for Killian to grab her arm softly and pull her back, ''I may not have wanted to marry again for good reason but we did marry because I knew what I had to do and so did Killian! Neither of us ran off into the bloody sunset to stare at something you've seen before. No we stayed here, scared out of our minds about you two and stayed true to the treaty our families signed like you both were to do!'' Emma, like Killian earlier seethed, going red with anger as time went on. Anna looked between Killian and Emma and then she looked at their hands before gasping ''You're married?'' Emma rolled her eyes at Annas question, leaving Killian to speak ''Yes. Because we thought that you had been kidnapped and our marriage would have saved both Emma and me from being taken.'' Anna sighed and looked at Emma apologetically, Emma however couldn't look at her, tears strongly in her eyes. Emma looked at Killian, only to find him already looking at her sadly. He squeezed her arm in comfort just as the doors opened, a strong couple walking in.

''Wow, who died in here? Surely it wasn't the Queen?'' Regina laughed heartily as she walked in, only to stop in her tracks. She raised her eyebrow at Mary-Margaret who just stared at her, directing her eyes to Liam and Anna. Regina looked at the couple and then looked at Emma and Killian who were looking directly at her expectantly, as if they were pleading. Regina's husband, Robin , looked at the scene in front of him and looked at David and James with a grimace, the twins both returned the gesture. Regina began walking towards Anna and Liam, Anna beginning to cower behind Liam. ''Seems as though you two have been found, where'd you run off too?''  
''They followed a deer..'' Killian spoke to her, his hand was still on Emma's arm, however it was now getting closer to holding Emma's hand, not that Emma had noticed. Regina laughed, ''You are joking right?'' Regina laughed, Emma shook her head as Regina looked towards her. Regina took one look at Anna and Liam before mumbling ''Idiots!'' Robin pulled Regina away from the couple and spoke to Emma, ''Henry says he'd like to see you, lads just woken up'' he said with a smile, ''also said he wants Killian to show him some cool tricks with a sword, apparently'' Robin chuckled at the last part and Killian looked at Emma and nodded excitedly, ignoring everyone else in the room. Emma looked at him and laughed quietly, ''I'm sure we can do that, where is he?'' Emma asked, pulling Killian along to where Robin and Regina were stood. ''The guards will show you'' Regina flourished her hand and two men walked up wearing the Jones' crest. They nodded at the duo and began to walk back out, signally them to follow them, Emma however quickly turned to her father and uncle, ''Take care of those two will you?'' she asked, turning to glare again at Anna and Liam.

Satisfied with her uncle's nod she followed the guards, this time grabbing Killian by the hand to pull him out the room with the guardsmen, only to drop it when they left the room after realising what she did. Killian seemed a little stiff after she let his hand go and tried to brush it off by laughing, ''Don't mind me showing your lad some 'cool' stuff then?'' Killian joked with her, laughing louder as she glared at him as they walked with the guards. ''I think we just needed to get out of there, at least I did before I murdered my cousin.''  
''You had fair reason too, so I don't think anyone would oppose'' he winked at her and she rolled her eyes at him, pushing him slightly with a sigh.  
''It's just that she knows wh-''  
''She knew you were scared?'' Killian asked her, to which Emma just nodded, looking at him gratefully. ''Liam knew I was sceptical as well, that is why I got angry. I don't always get angry like that, just to let you know'' Emma laughed at this,  
''I guessed, you've had reason to be angry these few days.'' Killian was about to reply when the guards came to a stop outside a room and a shout of ''MUM!'' could be heard and a wide grin split out on her face. The couple went inside the room, both with massive smiles on their faces, the fiasco from before almost forgotten from their memories.


End file.
